The dark
by fashion hottie
Summary: strange things are happening to monica can she come out of it quickly or will death get her first (i suk at summeries lol)Mon and Chan (fixed)
1. the dark chapter 1

Hey im bored so i just wrote this cuz im going through a bit of writers block on my other story this is gonna be a four part or maybe more series that me and ma friend Lesley are making its is a mondler so yea

also it take place in season 4 no Kathy (okidokey)

disclaimer: nope i don't own them

**enjoy**

County fair pawn shop

"Hey look at this"Monica laughed putting on an old hat that looked similar to the one in Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffanies. She got a pearl necklace from the other table and put on her sunglass then went to an old mirror and looked at herself.

Phoebe went to look at another table and found two pieces of a dog like structure that seemed to fit together. She moved the pieces around until they clicked shut. "Hey guys is your watch working mine stopped i have an client coming in at five." "Its four thirty"Monica called out, After putting on one of those old beanie hats that were a fad in the fifties she wrinkled her nose and put it down picking up a hippie head ban that lit up. "Oh god im late, come on guys lets go" she called running to the entrance already. Monica took off her hats and Rachel pulled off the various necklaces she was wearing and then they sped off after their friend.

Monica tossed and turned in bed. Cool air blew at her face making her shudder. She finally woke up and saw her window open. She closed it shut and shaking her head went back to bed, in a few minutes she felt the cool air again she got up and draged her feet across the room and shut it closed not really thinking much of it. As soon as she did she heard a whisper coming from the living room

"_step one i come for you"_.

She put a strand of hair behind her ear and walked slowly into the living room when she did she heard the sound of a door shutting closed. She turned on the light and saw all of her prized porcelain cups on the floor shattered. She bent down to pick them up and got a cut across her palm infuriating her even more. She shook her head and angrily walked across the hall.

She walked in and stood nextChandler who was soundly asleep in his bed. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed from sleep she smiled staring at him for awhile and and then snapped out of her daze and grabbed the pillow on the vacant side of the bed.

She raised it up and hit it him with it. "WAKE UP WAKE UP" she screamed hitting him with it.

He opened his blue eyes scared and unsure about what was going around him. When he came to she hit him upside the head with her hand. "You think your soooo funny don't you?".

"Well.." he began with a small grin

"You are such a loser , i have to get up and go to work early ,don't you have a life , oh and by the by your buying me new cups those are worth at least 1,000 dollars for the whole set "

"what the hell are you talking about" he asked confused.

"You smashed my cups when you pulled your little midnight prank!"

"What ..."

"Get up"

"I didnt to anything" he whined

she grabbed his hand "just come".

She dragged him across the hall , she open the door and stood by it tapping her feet "look what you did"

Chandler went inside and turned on the light he looked at the floor to find nothing rolling his eyes he went to the cupboards and took out four cups.

He went back out side and showed them toMonica "You mean these cups" he asked smugly.Monica opened her mouth in shock " I-I-I saw them on the floor in p-pieces i swear"

"Okay i think you've been working to much"

"I swear i heard i voice and when i walked out side i saw the cups ,on the floor , I-in pieces"

"ahuh okay" he said taking her by the shoulders and leading her to her room he laid her down and pulled the covers over her " Get some sleep will you, maybe you should take the day off tomorrow you haven't stopped working" he said kissing her forehead , she instantly fell asleep, he was walking out when he felt a cold breeze on his neck.

"Oh and Mon, when you open the window ,shut it , its winter your going to get a cold".

She woke up the next day with a head ache from getting barely any sleep after taking some Aspirin she picked up the phone and called in sick. Then she plopped down on the couch to watch t.v.

After a while of eating ice cream and watching Meg she got up to take a shower. Turning on the hot water she ran her hand under it to feel the temperature getting a sharp pain in her hand. She took her hand out of the water , her eyes got big as she looked at her hands.

She quickly ran out and got dressed again and ran out of her apartment.

She sped past the people and ran into his office.

Chandler quickly x'd the pong game and re -open the file he was suppose to be working on upon hearing the door. He got up and opened it.

"Look!" she said sticking her hand out in front of his face

"Aw you want me to kiss it make it better?" he joked.

"No i got this from the cups , fr-from yesterday"

"okay your taking this to seriously there where no cups remember if the cups did break then how did they get back together"

"I don't know" she sighed plopping down in the chair where he was sitting.

"Okay why don't you go home and take a long nap I'll call Phoebe to check up on you in a little while." He said touching her forehead for any signs of a fever.

"Yea your right im probably just tired".

When she went home she decided to take the shower she was going to take before. When she was done ,she came out and wrapped one of the towels hanging, around herself.

She shuddered the room all of a sudden had become cold when she breathed she could see her breath in front of her.

The mirror in the bathroom was frozen in ice but what she saw on it made her blood run colder than the temperature.

_**Tell me if i should continue **_

_**cuz if not i wont**_


	2. the dark chapter 2

**Hey heres the second chapter we never thoughtwe'd get so many reviews thank you guys soooo much you rock**

_Diclaimer: dont own them i dont think anybody does exept wb studios now that the show is over_

**_enjoy_**

In the mirror the words_ i come for you _were carved deeply into the ice mirror. She ran her hands through the cold ice and strangely, it instantly melted making her reflection clear .

That's when she saw it ,instead of her reflection having blue eyes her eyes were red ,and her skin looked like it was dead and decomposed in water, parts of her cheeks were missing and what was left was bloated from internal gasses let out when dead ,she had no nose and her hair was crusted in blood.

What she didnt noticed was that in the reflection a little girl with a ghost white face and black eclipse like holes for eyes was holding her hand swinging it back and forth giggling with her sharp little teeth.

She screamed and ran outside the bathroom to find all the windows opened, making the room temperature below zero and all the cupboards rattling. the lights flickered off and the windows closed, leaving her in complete and utter cold darkness.

She froze not seeing a thing ,she felta cold breeze on the nip of her neck. And a large hand made it way up her back squeesing her shoulder .She panicked and ran forward tripping over a chair.

A voice giggled and it sent chills through out her body She crawled until she reached a corner turning her back against it and sitting in fetal position. The room had become colder suddenly and she started shivering violently and hyperventilating ,she saw a white face with a blood red mouth and sharp teeth.

Everything went black as she fainted.

Chandler and Phoebe walked to Monica's house Phoebe had been called previously to check up onMonica and it turned out that the time she was going was on Chandlers break so he decided to tag along he needed to get some documents from his house anyway.

"Hey , im gonna go get the files , why don't you go ahead and check up on her" he told her.

"Okay dad"she joked making Chandler roll his eyes

Phoebe stepped into Monica's apartment to find all the windows opened , she walked around the house "Mon!"" were are you" she called walking into her room the window was open and it had snowed into the little nook/dresser in front of it she tightened her coat around herself in attempt to keep herself warm.

She walked back into the living room and saw a strange stain on the floor around the bathroom door, It looked like a water stain from the shape of it but if you looked closer it looked more like ash from a fire (AN. If you cant picture it think of the 'Ring' you know ,the weird stains around the door from where the first girl-the one in the closet-died ).

She all of a sudden turned around and saw what looked like Monica curled up in the corner. She jogged to her and what she saw made her toes curl.

Monica's tangled hair was still wet ,and strangely dripping a lot of water, Most of her face was hidden by her hair but what you could see was all white with a tinge of blue making her look dead, and her hair a scary black. She was grasping her knees so tight her knuckles were white. Phoebe reached up to push Monica's hair out of her face , all of a sudden Monica's hand shot up grasping Phoebe's arm.

Her face snapped up and somehow the freezing room got even colder. Phoebe looked at her and what she saw sent chills up her spine. Monica's eye were wide open her pupil had diapered making her iris seem larger. Instead of her eyes being a sky blue they were an icy grey and had a prism look to them .

Her parch dry lips moved suddenly " the darkness is ..." she whispered her voice deep and raspy. Her body became limp as she collapse onto the wet hardwood floor

Pheobe breathed in a shaky breath scared and unsure of what was going on "Chandler! Chandler!" she screamed after regaining composure.

Chandlercame stumbling in looking frazzled concern ,lining his face from his friend sudden out burst "what!" he asked get more frightened by the minute upon seeing Pheobe's paling face.

He walked over to werePhoebe was and there he saw her. Oh my god he mouthed putting his hand over his mouth taken aback by the sudden sight. All of a sudden his body jerked being his usual self and became frantic.

"Well c-call the ambulance" he screamed in a high pitched voice and waving his arm towards the phone he took off his suit jacket and draped it over her towel bounded body.

Phoebe quickly got up and dialed the numbers, fingers shaking.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and ran his hand through his hair before bending down to her level.

"Mon sweetie" he said reaching his hand to touch her cheek ,but pulling in back quickly when the icy coldness burned his hand.

Her eyes opened suddenly "Cha- im cold her said reaching her hand up and grasping his knee in pain. He took her hand and held it ,dis-regarding the sharp pains it sent up his arm.

"Is she gonna be Okay" Phoebe asked worried

"Well yea, ...s-she has to be" he said re-assuring himself more than her .

As he put his hand down to touch her cheek again a group of five paramedics rushed in picking her up from the floor and putting her on a white canvas stretcher ,his hand still in hers.

**Okay well read and review if you like it or not .i_ts _worth it if you dont they mean the world please and thank you**

**And havea nice summer schoolis over YAY!**

**Cami and Lesly**


End file.
